Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 March 2017
12:09 ............... 12:11 hi 12:11 i am lone 12:11 i cri 02:07 #ded 02:07 and #broken 02:16 Hey SuperRacist! 02:16 hmmmmm 02:17 It's the weekend, and I am not under the burden of homework! At least temporarily. 02:17 Also, hi Iamarepeater . 02:17 hive 02:20 Just as an experiment, Iama , can you kick me out of chat? I'll rejoin later. 02:21 ok 02:22 Less than expected results. ;( 02:22 No srsly, that was lame 02:23 How are you all? 02:23 i'm ok 02:26 I'm puking rainbows. 02:30 I was kidding you know 02:31 I know 02:34 Hi~ 02:35 hive fairy 02:35 Hello Fairy o/ 02:35 Hi! 02:35 Guess my prank didn't work. ;( 02:36 Let me double-check something... 02:37 Hi~ 02:37 Welp, settled. I have to rename a page. 02:38 Part Imp, Part Machine, All Trouble! It's actually the exclamation point and not the commas :P . 02:38 hi larrymoments 02:38 Replacing them... 02:38 OMG 02:38 hi angrybirds 02:38 Hey anyway 02:39 Where I has been anyway? 02:39 I might want to make a new page for consumables in PVZO 02:39 8 02:40 Gonna upload the proof... 02:42 I'm about to shut down, dang it. 02:44 NVM, found the right wire. 02:45 Wow, The time is just vanquishing me... 02:48 Er... ;( 02:49 ...Sure. 02:39 I might want to make a new page for consumables in PVZO 02:39 8 02:40 Gonna upload the proof... 02:42 I'm about to shut down, dang it. 02:44 NVM, found the right wire. 02:45 Wow, The time is just vanquishing me... 02:48 Er... ;( 02:49 ...Sure. 03:06 So... now what? 03:06 IDK 02:39 8 02:40 Gonna upload the proof... 02:42 I'm about to shut down, dang it. 02:44 NVM, found the right wire. 02:45 Wow, The time is just vanquishing me... 02:48 Er... ;( 02:49 ...Sure. 03:06 So... now what? 03:06 IDK 03:41 RIP den. 03:46 wb fairy 03:47 Hello. 03:47 Also, SE12 got promoted. ;) 03:47 he wa? 03:47 *was 03:47 that's fast 03:47 XD 03:47 Also, maybe I should be the one who runs the next PVZH tournament 03:47 Or maybe nick does 03:47 I didn't even notice at first. 03:48 Saw that. 03:48 Did enough time pass though.. 03:48 idk 03:48 1 hour 03:49 Okay, it was dead for 24 hours. 03:49 tbh, I feel no point in voting in threads concerning gender or general terms such as "kill" and "destroy". 03:50 I'm only there for the ice cream 03:50 Lily is a girl for sure 03:50 And she will lose to me big time 03:50 Sorry, but I may have to skip this next tournament too. 03:51 I'm way behind everyone in terms of cards and levels. 03:51 b 03:52 @Iama Lily is female. 03:52 I said those exact words? 03:52 If so, I forgot the a 03:53 Also, the "no legendaries until turn 6" rule and Bonus Track Buckethead rekts my B-Rex deck. 03:53 I want this rule: no tricks allowed except for superpowers 03:53 Popcap is truly evil. They had B-Rex in shop for 2000 gems only to release Bonus Track Buckethead. 03:54 They truly stamped on the B-Rex, huh. 03:55 it was intended to 100% counter re-peat moss 03:55 I know, but it truly rekts B-Rexes. 03:55 There was nothing to counter Re-Peat Moss until that (And Defensive End) 03:55 Why do you have to release a card that counters A LEGENDARY. 03:56 Wait, doesn't Wing-Nut also disables bonus attacks from zombies? It's unfinished but still 03:56 I'm fine with that I guess. Except I'll be triggered if it affects Trickster. 03:56 jk I really want him countered. 03:56 I think it does. 03:56 Of course trickster will be affected 03:57 And so will frenzy 03:57 B-Rex was probably one of the most mediocre legendaries. Now, it's even worse. 03:58 I take that back, since there are also zombie legendaries that are terrible at their jobs. 03:59 VeXJL? 03:59 yes 03:59 ? 03:59 Wanna vs in heroes? 03:59 No thanks. 03:59 Battery ded. ;( 03:59 And not updated. 03:59 Oh 03:59 ..... 03:59 :O 04:00 ??? 04:00 (: O) 04:00 .... 04:00 I haven't updated since December. XD 04:00 What's with that... 04:00 I'm trying to do the open mouth emote 04:00 :O 04:00 this one 04:00 :O 04:00 Is there even one? 04:00 Hi~ 04:00 hive wintah 04:00 Hello! 04:00 Yo 04:01 (indifferent) 04:02 What timing 04:03 Hi~ 04:04 And PvZH just sent me a notification about Leprechaun Imp bundle. 04:10 Supbacks 04:10 And it's dead, sure... 04:10 Hi anyways~ 04:10 wb nick 04:10 Well, you can BF10 to let you host the next PVZH tourament 04:11 *ask BF10 04:11 And I'm just here looking at today's Challenge of the Day 04:12 I don't have much free time, Alicorn 04:12 He still doesn't make the userbox yet... 04:13 @nick: oh. 04:14 Perhaps I could make a tally up to 32 users 04:15 If I have much free time 04:15 I was thinking of this 04:15 4 users in the final 04:15 and semi-finals 04:15 meaning? 04:15 8 in quarter, 16 in 2nd round, 32 in 1st round 04:16 Like this you mean? 04:16 Yup 04:16 We need 32 users first and then we post them according to their rounds 04:16 *ranks 04:16 in PVZH 04:17 Can I make it today? :3 04:17 sure 04:18 but what would be the prize other than getting added onto the friend list? 04:18 actually, I do have a lot of free time 04:18 so maybe I could make it 04:18 the prize would be the thing 04:18 that users might not want to participate 04:19 You don't need prizes. 04:19 But it helps 04:19 I guess so 04:19 What type of prize though? 04:20 Are you planning to do it today? Like, right now? 04:21 And make sure there are no limitations of playing any cards :3 05:37 nub 05:37 Yay I am nub 05:38 :v 05:38 jaja 05:38 If I add all of my ranks in all account, it would be like: 23 + 4 + 21 + 27 05:39 Opening some basic packs... 05:42 Ranks? 05:42 nvm 05:42 Exited for now. 05:43 kbai 05:44 I didn't mean this chat but I meant PvZH XD. 05:44 hi 05:44 hive 05:44 Hi Iama ~ 05:44 Oh xD 05:44 I have 1000 sparks. What super rare/event should I craft? 05:45 Chomper 05:45 event now cost 2000 05:45 ok no 05:45 @Brainz Not all events do cost on that amount. 05:45 * event cards 05:46 Some of them is 1000 05:46 @fairy the most recent and useful cost 2000 :p 05:46 Trick or Treater is good. 05:47 chomper is better nub 05:47 Oh yes! I will choose...... searching more useless super rares and events 05:47 Regifting Zombie. Okay, to craft will depend on your playstyle. 05:48 What is your playstyle? 05:48 For tempo, don't craft Regifting. 05:49 Brainy. For plants, maybe Smarty or Kabloom 05:49 VeXJL, did you see my PM? 05:49 oh wait I'll check. 05:49 kbai 05:50 @Dihaha (Prefer to call you that) Maybe Grapes of Wrath will fit. 05:51 Okay and I have 3 sergeants to make a gr8 berry deck 05:51 Or even Teleport 05:52 I prefer GoW more, because Teleport is somewhat hard to use. 05:54 tbh, I think that Teleport is only good with good zombies. i.e. Valkyrie, Trickster, etc. 05:55 Teleport is useless with Gravestone zombies... 05:55 No, Teleport is useful for zombies with Gravestone to block damage from plants on a lane. 05:55 Not exactly true 05:55 @Dihaha 05:59 Hi~ 05:59 Hi? 05:59 I got a N3DS! :) 05:59 Nice... 06:00 I currently play Isaac on it. 06:01 And some free game I downloaded. 06:03 Hi Anyone? 06:03 Dead chat, huh... 06:03 :( 06:03 fairy? 06:04 Do you know any glitched PVZH cards? 06:04 @Iama Nope... 06:05 Zombot Drone Engineer. When a science zombie hurts something and its dies, the effect goes to him. 06:05 That might be intentional, to save time 06:05 I wish PvZ2 was for the 3ds. :( 06:06 Or the GW ones. 06:06 It's more on the visual glitch 06:10 Da Interuptor? 06:10 Does Trickster really drain the block meter of the plant hero? 06:10 Wait, what? 06:10 Trickster, they say he's glitched 06:11 why? he can somehow drain the block meter of the plant hero 06:11 But I don't think that could be true 06:11 I tried Trickster once and he did not drain the block meter of the plant hero. 06:11 On the current update, at least. 06:11 So I think it was patched 06:27 Welp, chat died 06:27 fairy, I'm making a tourament blog 06:28 Wanna see it? 06:28 Where? 06:28 I haven't published the blog yet 06:28 still making it 06:29 Hi~ 06:29 hive plant protector 06:29 Hello. 06:30 Did I miss anything interesting? 06:30 IDK 06:33 Nah, not much. 06:33 Except Laser Base Alpha buffed to make zombies gain Strikethrough and Deadly but loses the +1 strength 06:34 And Coffee Grounds now a 2-cost Uncommon that gives plants bonus attack but no more +1/+1. 06:34 I heard that happened. 06:35 Three-Nut doesn't look like a Primal Pea-nut, more like an injured Three-Headed Pea-nut. 06:36 If they made a three-headed Pea-Nut, what other three-headed plant will they make next? 06:38 I don't know, some people thought that a Three-Headed Cactus will be next. 06:41 Hello. 06:41 wb nick 06:41 Supbacks 06:41 still making the blog but I will be finished very soon 06:41 Hi~ 06:41 seen Ginta's vid 06:42 Seen Ginta's vid 06:42 Laser base alpha shouldn't have deadly 06:42 That's what I think. 06:42 What? 06:42 that's dumb 06:42 Only strikethrough 06:43 Ginta said Laser Base Alpha doesn't have +1 strength, but replaced it with Deadly 06:44 oh 06:44 Same thoughts. 06:44 So, you're hosting the next tournament, Alicorn? 06:44 yep 06:45 still making the blog 06:46 Hello. 06:46 Hi~ 06:47 FeelsBadMan. 06:47 time to collect more Fairy27 s 06:47 I can't ad exploit on my emulator anymore. 06:47 They must've broke it or patched it off. 06:47 I was so close to getting all those plant legends too 06:48 I haven't gotten even one Electric Blueberry yet. And it doesn't help that I don't have any X10 boost Heroes. 06:48 @Yappat Oh yeah... 06:48 @PP I got one today :D 06:48 But I need 4! It's a must! 06:49 @Fairy Congratulations. 06:49 Meh. 06:49 Ok. User blog:Iamarepeater/PVZH tournament sign-up 06:49 What are your class boosts again? @PP 06:49 Go check it Nick :p 06:49 wait 06:49 did he leave? 06:49 ok he did 06:50 i dont like those rules 06:50 which rules to be exact? 06:50 no tricks 06:50 @Fairy My x10 boost heroes are Rose and Impfinity. 06:50 Oh, I see. 06:50 it's a trickless tournament\ 06:50 @Iama I won't join for now. 06:50 what do you expect? 06:50 ok 06:51 whatever, maybe delete the exploits rule 06:51 only one that's banned is the strongberry exploit lol 06:51 those are unfair board clears 06:51 what you gonna host a hearthstone tourney and ban the destroy all minions trick there? 06:52 yes 06:52 Hello. 06:52 Hi~ 06:52 wb SE12 06:52 Hi 06:52 again 06:52 look like the connection is better now 06:52 woo 06:52 So SE12, check the blog I linked 06:52 If you can see it that is 06:52 What blog 06:52 User blog:Iamarepeater/PVZH tournament sign-up 06:52 This 06:53 i'm not participating until there's a tourney with free rules other than no sergeant strongberry exploit 06:53 mmm 06:53 :thinking: 06:53 oh damn 06:53 my cornucopia is banned 06:53 what? 06:53 shame 06:53 Of course 06:53 It can spawn mayflower 06:53 cornucopia best 06:53 and seedling 06:54 hey. you rather die to a re-peat moss spam deck? 06:54 i only play plants 06:55 Grass knuckles control deck can be played well with no tricks needed I heard 06:55 i own gk but i don't wish to play him control 06:55 aggro sounds ok too 06:56 i play him tempo 06:56 tempo means you play one card per turn? 06:56 nuh 06:56 ten go for the finala push? 06:56 *final 06:56 play for board control 06:56 if you're ahead you'll beat them easily 06:57 and plus you got a lot of cards that can give you nice curve 06:57 Since no one can play tricks.... 06:57 i can't play zombies because if i do i dont have anything for them lol 06:57 i'll just beg on imp impfinity 06:58 the hero i mainly play is rose 07:05 I counted, there are more Admins than Discussion Mods now. 07:08 and your point is? 07:09 Nah, I feel slightly unccomfortable 07:09 It's because there used to be tons of Discussion Mods. 07:09 How fast time flies... 07:09 Hi~ 07:10 k 07:10 Hi~ 07:11 hi 07:12 Discord isn't loading for 3 mins huh 07:12 nothin is rly going on anyway 07:13 Except the fact I'm not promoted there yet 07:13 not that i care anyway 07:14 welcome to the filthy frank show 07:14 Hi~ 07:14 where we make memes and praise chin chin 07:14 wb nightfury 07:14 hello xycron 07:14 (:/) 07:16 Hi~ 07:16 hi new 07:17 o/ PvZ Fans 07:17 well 07:17 discussion mod is too simple to get 07:17 period 07:17 This Chat background is a bit weird :D 07:18 WB~ 07:18 wb nick 07:18 Supbacks 07:18 sup 07:18 so nick: User blog:Iamarepeater/PVZH tournament sign-up 07:18 hai nub ^3^ 07:18 nub SE12 :3 07:18 ehem 07:19 Test 07:19 Joined already 07:19 07:19 watching anime bye 07:20 k bye 07:21 BRB, making a blog. 07:21 lol I'm making one too 07:21 Will you believe me, that I haven't watched an anime in my entire life? xD 07:21 hmm idk 07:21 i will take it as a yes 08:08 k 08:08 cya 08:14 Oh hi Snappy buddy 08:16 Hi. 08:16 So, you're a chat mod now. 08:16 Cool. 08:16 bChat mod master race intensifies 08:16 I know :) 08:17 shave to use big command everytime 08:17 kek 08:23 Hi zambie 08:23 and welcome back ali 08:23 dead chat still.... 08:23 and thanks SE 08:24 I hope you do not abuse those rights. 08:24 Hmm I won't 08:24 will I? 08:26 zambie? 08:26 User blog:Iamarepeater/PVZH tournament sign-up 08:26 Please? 08:26 Yes? 08:26 08:26 Why. 08:27 We need as many players as possible 08:27 unless you don't play PVZH 08:50 Hi. 08:50 I'm back. 08:50 wb snappydragon 08:52 Welcome back my buddy 08:58 Hi Gumball fan 09:00 Hello Dihaha. 09:05 @SE12Oh hi GD fan (ded) 09:08 I said hello too. 09:19 @Snappy Ohaiyo gozaimasu 09:20 xd 09:23 Konichiwa! 09:28 damn you weeb 09:29 hi 09:39 Downloading PvZ2... 09:47 how's it goin' 09:48 10 mins more... 09:49 hi 09:50 k 09:50 :D 09:56 it's a paradox 09:56 hi 09:56 idk 09:56 Happy birthday... nvm 09:57 Iam ? 09:59 o/ 09:59 yes hunter? 09:59 the chat is a mess 09:59 ok by 09:59 oh wait 09:59 Can u help me with Imitater SP? 09:59 Hai. 10:00 Imitater SP? 10:00 Hi 10:00 welcome back 10:01 WHERRE IS PK 10:01 well 10:01 she is... 10:01 hmm 10:01 wait idk 10:02 Iam , thse Imitater SP i've uploaded in few minutes ago. 10:02 WTF is SP 10:02 o/ 10:02 welcome back san 10:02 Oh wait i know 10:02 SP = Seed Packet 10:02 unless i'm wrong 10:03 OH! 10:03 I see 10:03 You need these in their correct pages right? 10:03 yep. 10:05 Done 10:07 hello 10:07 hive 10:07 who plays pvz 2 here 10:07 Me 10:07 what about it? 10:07 Me 10:08 Also Hello 10:08 Me 10:08 im just asking if u unlocked premium plants by purchasing 10:08 with real money? 10:08 No 10:08 If with gem, yes 10:08 same 10:08 1 gem each 10:09 same lol 10:09 xD 10:09 android is easier to hax than ios i admit 10:09 See? 10:09 its now hard to do it in 5.8 because it has the file PlantLeveling.json 10:09 that's why I haven't hacked yet 10:09 But it might be possible though 10:10 it's possible 10:10 you need to jailbreak first tho 10:10 No jailbreak out yet and I'm not risking my phone 10:10 well ok then 10:10 SE, do u play PvZ2C? 10:10 im using es file explorer for 1 gem each like 10:11 no 10:11 Magento.json and filters 10:11 i copy paste them 10:11 to get them 1 gem only but needing it to be offline 10:12 and no one answered; lol 10:14 SE, what's you the word: "tho" 10:14 wot 10:15 As u say: You need to jailbreak first "tho" 10:16 oh 10:16 it mean "though" 10:18 also, congratulations, u now Chat Mod :D 10:18 thx :D 10:19 Where is Ves 10:19 Vebros ? 10:24 Another strange about Escape Root in Chinese is when transform (potato mine) or (primal potato mine) , they'll explode without translate "Spudow" or "Spud Opp" 10:25 either you go edit it yourself or i will get a free mainspace edit 10:25 choose one 10:25 SE, can u testing ur right? 10:26 i already told you i dont have chinese version 10:26 I know. 10:27 I saw this from Suho's video. 10:27 ??? 10:27 They have the next update? 10:28 yes, are you not understand? 10:28 is it released? 10:28 Not yet tho. 10:28 oh 10:28 I hope to have the china apple account active when the release the next update 10:29 I think PVZ2 update might come first 10:29 They've (escape root) , (electric currant) , (apple mortar) and (witch hazel) 10:29 no modern day yet? 10:29 But no proofs. 10:30 ok.... 10:32 Spud Opp and Spudow by (escape root) even not translated to Chinese. 10:34 So they forgot to translate the explosive effect of (PPM) and (PM) of escape root? 10:36 Maybe. 10:36 Same problem with (mischief radish) ... 10:37 It's also still spudow? 10:40 Let me check. 10:41 At least china is more on the players 10:42 And international become useless tho. 10:43 They still use English "Spudow" 10:45 So anyway, International is more on looks 10:45 while china is more on performance 10:46 And the return of the Tree of Wisdom in 2.0.1. 11:00 Hi~ 11:01 Hi~ 11:01 *bzzt* 11:01 Oh, dead chat again. 11:02 hive fairy 11:17 Iam ? 11:23 Afk powerr 11:31 OMG, I GOT (cactus2) from Chinese version. 11:31 Congrats 11:32 Spending 50 gems for a slot. 11:33 (blover2) :D 11:56 yes i made a texture pack for the wiki 12:03 ... 12:08 OMG 12:08 EP 12:08 WHERE HAVE YOU GONE 12:09 Xd 12:15 3rd times but whatever 12:15 Hi~ 12:15 Hi~ 12:19 hive fairy 12:20 .... 12:20 I just opened PvZ2C for some reasons... 12:21 And I get dust from the free chests, yay 12:21 wow gg :O 12:22 At least the "Puzzle Piece Converter" exists now (Note, I know the actual name, but I didn't like to say it). 12:23 Oh great, I opened their "Douyu" and have Garden Warfare on the screen 12:23 Yeah, for those you said GW is international-exclusive, it's false. 12:32 Fairy? 12:32 ? 12:32 I got (cactus2) from Chinese :D 12:32 Saw that :D 12:33 Spend 50 gems and got her. 12:33 Not buying the Cold Snapdragon slot since I got most plants there already 12:33 So hunter, cactus used to be OP but now she's nerfed 12:33 @Iama Oh yeah, I had trouble in beating a JM level, Hard Mode, when I used Cactus at level 3. 12:34 How was she nerfed again? Damage decrease? 12:34 plant food damage decreased in a certain update 12:34 I don't think she changed yet 12:34 Oh, okay. 12:34 also, NMT zombies summoned in the NMT boss battle now activated their ability 12:34 :( 12:35 Freakin lucky 12:35 @Iama At least difficulty increases :P . 12:37 Fairy, do u have (imitater2) ? 12:37 Guys, go get kiwifruit to at least level 3 12:37 That way, you have a slowing effect that works with fire 12:37 @TMH I actually don't... 12:38 If you obtain him, IMITATER UR PLANTS. 12:39 You actually own him? 12:39 Hi. 12:40 Hi~ 12:40 yes automanic since download it again. 2017 03 11